


【福华ABO】荒诞梦境

by Hoyaaaaaa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Top Sherlock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyaaaaaa/pseuds/Hoyaaaaaa
Summary: 全世界都以为福尔摩斯死了，死在那片白茫茫，漂亮得不可思议的瀑布下面，除了华生。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 82





	【福华ABO】荒诞梦境

**Author's Note:**

> “那段日子漫长而荒唐，像做不到尽头的梦。”

「全世界都以为福尔摩斯死了，死在那片白茫茫，漂亮得不可思议的瀑布下面，除了华生。」

“你得走出来，”哈德森太太语重心长地说“我知道放下他很难，因为我也做不到，但你得……你得给自己一个机会。”

“您别担心，我会好好过下去的。”

华生离开贝肯街221B之前，只留下了这句话。

福尔摩斯没有死。

华生知道，确切地说，只有华生知道。

但你为什么不回来见我呢？

华生抹掉脸上的水，出神地盯着镜子里的人。

胡茬，发红的眼圈，还有凸起的颧骨。

噢，John Watson，瞧瞧你这个糟糕的样子。

他把衬衫扣子解开两颗，后颈被标记过的腺体暴露在视线范围内，那里还留着被福尔摩斯咬开时留下的齿痕。

标记还在，福尔摩斯就还没死。

这是A和O之间的天生联系，去除标记的方法只有死亡，任一方的死亡。

虽然不明白对方为什么不辞而别，但爱人还好端端地活着这一消息依然让华生安心。

他还活着，这就很好。

华生发誓如果福尔摩斯有回来见自己那一天，一定要把在阿富汗学的军体拳拿出来练一下。

他和福尔摩斯在一起很长时间了，久到华生自己都忘记了没有alpha陪伴的omega发情期是要打抑制剂的。

该死的，性别分化。

华生跌跌撞撞地从诊所里走出来，发情期的热潮让他像人形香精瓶一样散发着甜蜜柔软的果酒味，这是他和福尔摩斯结合后的专属信息素，向全世界的alpha昭示John Watson是个有主的omega。

他可真霸道，华生看着身边自觉让路的，满脸不甘的alpha，默默地想着。

“嘿华生，你还好吗？”

华生昏昏沉沉地看向旁边停下来的四轮马车，迈克洛夫特的的声音从里面传了出来。

“我……我没事……”

“你看起来需要一点小小的帮助，先上车吧。”

迈克洛夫特掀开帘子示意华生上来，一边吩咐路边的一个流浪汉去买两管抑制剂——这准是福尔摩斯留下来的奇怪侦查小组，华生迷迷糊糊地想着。

“好热……”热潮期一向来得又快又迅猛，华生觉得五脏六腑都快烧着了，后穴也不由自主地湿润柔软，吐出情动的甜蜜汁液。

“福尔摩斯……福尔摩斯……”华生被折磨得难耐极了，声音都染上了哭腔，得不到抚慰的omega靠在椅背上低喘着，一遍遍默念着爱人的名字。

“这样不行，我几乎已经闻不到他的信息素了。”迈克洛夫特忧心忡忡地掀开帘子一角，往外望着那些蠢蠢欲动的，跟着马车的alpha。

“May I?”迈克洛夫特释放出一点点属于自己的信息素，朗姆酒馥郁的酒香安抚性地包裹住omega，把那些好闻的蜜桃味都小心翼翼地掩盖起来。

“不……不要……不要……”可惜的是，华生并没有因为alpha的信息素而安稳下来，他剧烈地挣扎起来，马车都在他的动作下轻轻颤抖着。

华生已经没办法清晰思考了，他只是本能地渴望那些辛辣的白兰地味，那是他想要的，也是他唯一想要的，来自其他alpha的气味——哪怕对方毫无恶意——他也本能地抗拒，那让他控制不住地恶心。

福尔摩斯，福尔摩斯。

“我给他打的药剂量绝对足够，”迈克洛夫特看着昏迷不醒的华生，悠悠拍了拍身边人的肩膀“轻点操就行，我房间隔音不是很好，你知道的，我两天没合过眼了，现在只想好好睡一觉。”

“打了多少？”

“放轻松，我可专门找医生问过了，”迈克洛夫特大笑着摇摇头“这点剂量还不足以伤到你的小甜心。”

“Thank you，”福尔摩斯摘掉面上权作伪装的胡须和夹鼻眼镜——他其实就是刚才的马车夫——有些别扭地说了一句“for everything.”

“噢，这可真难得，”迈克洛夫特心情很好地晃了晃手里的酒杯“如果你实在担心，为什么不带个面罩之类的？”

“我想吻他。”

等到迈克洛夫特的身影晃晃悠悠地消失在门口，福尔摩斯才很轻很轻地咬住了华生后颈的腺体。他不敢弄破那一小块皮肉——毕竟留下的崭新疤痕太过引人注目——仅仅只是将自己的信息素释放出来，就瞬间得到了同等热烈的回应。

福尔摩斯顺着华生白皙的脖颈一路舔吻上去，直奔着那方潋滟而漂亮的唇瓣而去，手上一边熟练地解开两人的衬衫和腰带，把那些碍事的布料统统扔到地面上去。

福尔摩斯近乎虔诚地亲吻着爱人的唇瓣，追逐久违了的，恋人的柔软滋味，却被手上突如其来的刺痛打破了缱绻而旖旎的氛围。

那是一把小刀，确切地说，只是一小块薄薄的刀片，就藏在华生的袖口里。

不必询问，华生手臂上斑驳的疤痕就解释了一切，有一些甚至还冒着血，最重的几处离腕部的大动脉很近，福尔摩斯甚至不敢想，如果当时的刀锋再偏一些，可能躺在这里的就是一具冰凉的尸体。

他怎么，他怎么敢？

福尔摩斯一生中第一次体会到这种痛苦，他想用那把刀片割开谁的喉咙，或者找个人打一架，那些难以名状的凶狠爱意堵得他喉咙发紧，眼圈发红，只能像困兽一般发出无助的悲泣。

“福尔摩斯……”华生在无意识地呢喃着爱人的名字，那些熟悉的信息素让他感到安心无比，即便被汹涌的药性压制着无法清醒，他依然低声呼唤，呼唤他今生唯一难以割舍的挚爱。

“我在，我在这里。”福尔摩斯几乎是瞬间就扔掉手中的刀片冲上前去，近乎虔诚地轻轻咬住华生的下唇，他期待华生一贯的那些轻轻挣扎，但只得到温顺的安然承受，这几乎让福尔摩斯落下泪来，只能更用力地吻住陷入沉睡的爱人。

「你有多爱我，用全身来告诉我。」

“这么快完事？”迈克洛夫特看着洗完澡走出来的福尔摩斯，惊讶地挑了挑眉毛“别说，我以为你们要弄到明天早上。”

“怎么的，身体不行了？”迈克洛夫特走上前拍了拍福尔摩斯的肩膀，促狭地笑起来。

“不是我。” 

福尔摩斯摇了摇头，没头没脑地冒了一句。

“什么不是你……”

迈克洛夫特说到一半就顿住了，震惊地看着福尔摩斯把那个小刀片扔到桌面上。

“你能把他接到家里来吗？”福尔摩斯在桌上敲了敲软木制的烟斗“他现在没有工作，我走了……假死了以后，他就把诊所转让了，你知道的。”

“他不会同意的，你最了解。”

“所以才问你，我办不到。”

“这不是办法，”迈克洛夫特好笑地看着他这个在恋爱中显得不太聪明的兄弟“我不可能24小时跟着他，你赶紧把那些尾巴处理好回来陪着他，这才是是唯一的办法。”

莫里亚蒂似乎让福尔摩斯从那些心酸又甜蜜的情感中挣脱了出来，他沉默着点了点头，披上那件华生买的，软和的毛呢大衣。

再等等我。

两年后。

“恭喜，烂摊子收拾完了？”迈克洛夫特的声音从未有一刻像现在这么惊悚，福尔摩斯一边抹掉脸上的血一边想着。

“还剩莫兰将军，”福尔摩斯懒洋洋地叼起烟斗，火柴的微光在昏暗的隧道里一闪而过“这应该是他最后一个线人了，只要能找到他的行踪，我这经营两年的伟大事业就算是结束了。”

“如果你愿意现在陪你亲爱的哥哥回趟老宅的话，或许就能知道他在哪里了，”迈克洛夫特拍了拍福尔摩斯的肩膀“走吧，让我们看看新的电报有没有带来好消息。”

“线人什么时候安排的？”

“在你和小男朋友上床的时候。”

“那么早？那都两年前了吧？你是怎么摸到这个将军有问题的？”

“直觉，你知道的。”注释

等到四轮马车晃晃悠悠地驶回福尔摩斯家的老宅，一封加急电报早已被老练的仆人放好在隐蔽的抽屉里，上面只简单画了些小人。 

“密码？”

“试试看。”

迈克洛夫特显然不打算解释怎么读懂这封奇怪的信件，他只是懒洋洋地窝进椅子里，给自己倒了一小杯红酒。

“十分钟。”

“不，五分钟。”

“B-A-K-E-R S-T-R-E……Baker street？”

“后面的意思是2-2-1-B，”迈克洛夫特被熟悉的街道名引得站起身来“Jesus，是哈德森太太！”

福尔摩斯一言不发地站起来，迅速摸过柜子里的手枪揣进大衣口袋，急切地奔向门口。

“今天是我假死两年的祭日，迈克洛夫特，他根本不是冲着哈德森太太去的。”

“华生今天一定在贝肯街。”

待到福尔摩斯火急火燎地赶到贝肯街，打开那扇熟悉的木门的时候，刻薄而极富侵略性的铁锈味信息素一瞬间充斥整个鼻腔。

福尔摩斯几乎是瞬间爆发出浓烈辛辣的白兰地味权作对抗，他能在那片铁锈味的汪洋中捕捉到一点不太明显的蜜桃味。

华生，华生。

他三步并作两步奔上二楼，还未看清二楼的景况，就被掠过的子弹划破了面颊，温热的鲜血污了视线，福尔摩斯只能透过自己的血液看到一片刺目的殷红。

“欢迎回来，大侦探。”

“我也很高兴见到你，莫兰将军。”

福尔摩斯走进那方自己再熟悉不过的小空间，华生被绑在软椅上，手臂上的绳子深深勒紧皮肉之间，糅合淋漓的伤口，落在福尔摩斯眼里倒是触目惊心。

华生听得福尔摩斯的声音，惊喜地扬起那方潋滟的浅棕色双眼，带着泪水，和满怀的爱。

福尔摩斯以为华生要说些什么，他更希望华生骂自己一顿，或者什么也不说，但出乎意料地，华生只是露出一个温暖的微笑，然后弯着眼角问他：

“你回来啦？”

福尔摩斯在那一刻恍然觉得，自己假死那两年只是一场荒诞的梦，他还是那个陪着华生慢慢悠悠生活，时不时接个案子的，平凡至极的，华生的爱人。

这多像啊，仿若福尔摩斯没有一声招呼不打就消失两年，更像是半夜追完线索回来，华生窝在被子里，还迷迷糊糊的，软着嗓子要亲。

“我回来了。”

“真是让人感动，”莫兰教授莫名其妙被忽略了半天“福尔摩斯，你现在还没证据逮捕我吧？”

“我是没有，”福尔摩斯红着眼睛扣住了扳机，抬起黑洞洞的枪口对准他“可谁叫你伤了华生呢？”

砰，砰砰。

解决掉最后的小尾巴，福尔摩斯匆忙把束着华生的绳子解开，抱着还不住发抖的恋人，终是落下泪来。

“让我看看伤口，”福尔摩斯让华生靠在自己肩头，脱掉那些被鲜血濡湿的布料仔细打量起来“还好，都是皮外伤，迈克洛夫特应该快到了，到时候让医生……”

福尔摩斯一句话还没说完，就被猝不及防地吻住了。没等他反应过来，华生已经把身上仅剩的布料都踹到了地上去，故作凶狠又毫无章法地去解福尔摩斯那件繁复漂亮的衬衫。

“华生，华生，你冷静点，现在不行，” 福尔摩斯的理智终于在华生手往下继续探的时候回来了些，他喘着气抓住身上乱动的小军医，阻止他挣裂身上的伤口“我不走了，现在不行，等你伤好了，想在哪里做都行，听话，先把衣服穿好。”

“就在这里吧，我发情了。”华生安安静静地看着福尔摩斯，福尔摩斯第一次知道华生那双清澈好看的眼睛原来不止能让自己神魂颠倒由衷沉醉，还能让自己心如刀绞，深重的亏欠在这一刻几乎把他压垮碾碎，甘愿化作萦绕在爱人身边浅薄浮尘。

于是他不再推拒华生的亲吻和抚摸，反而更为主动地迎合上去，让恋人因失血而苍白干燥的唇瓣重新变得莹润漂亮，在沉昏的室光下像难以铭记的甜蜜梦境一般美得让人心惊。

福尔摩斯总算惦记着自己在半路上的老哥还是个可怜巴巴的单身狗，在两人彻底赤诚相见之前进了房间，顺便锁了门。

分别两年的思念在进到私密空间后爆发得更为彻底，福尔摩斯几乎不能忍受华生和自己之间出现任何的空隙，他让爱人跨坐在自己身上，一边并起两指扩张高热潮湿的肉穴，一边抓紧时间追逐另一个缠绵的深吻。

福尔摩斯插进去的时候，华生控制不住地拔高了呻吟，长久未被填满的肉穴可怜兮兮地吐着水，艰难地含着强势的入侵者。操到最深的阴茎在小腹顶起一小块可怖的凸起，华生甚至能隔着皮肉描摹出爱人龟头的圆润形状。

“唔…慢点，”华生被可怕的快感冲撞得乱七八糟，只能毫无力道地推拒爱人的肩胛“两年了……没有第二个人……” 

这句话让福尔摩斯几乎控制不住手上的力道，青白的指节在华生的腰间攥出被过分疼爱的，发红的印记。

于是他发狠地操干起自己的omega，下半身一刻不停地在高热的穴道里横冲直撞，却又俯下身来极尽温柔地舔咬爱人的唇瓣，用过分好听的嗓音引导爱人喘出那些甜腻动人的呻吟，直白地将所有感受都摊开在自己面前。

“唔…福尔摩斯…”久违的发情热让omega依然很不好受，华生渴望来自alpha的一切馈赠，性爱是一方面，紧绷了太久的神经需要的比这些更多。

他真的惊喜极了，也怕极了，但高温让他整个人都没办法正常思考，只能无措地，一遍又一遍在唇齿间咬碎爱人的名字，带着难以自制的泪水。

“我在。”

福尔摩斯无奈又歉疚地停下来，把细密的亲吻落在手下这幅过分熟悉，又瘦削得陌生的躯体上，他近乎虔诚地舔吻那些渗出来的血珠，又赶在对方不满地乱动之前继续操干，把那些没说完的爱意都变成顶开生殖腔口的不容拒绝。

“呀…进来了…”福尔摩斯顶开那道隐秘的小口的时候，华生本能地恐惧起来，想往后退却的腰肢却被毫不客气地扣住了，被带着往阴茎上狠狠碾下去，敏感的腔壁被粗糙的冠状沟剐蹭得轻轻颤抖，反倒换来更蛮横的顶弄。

华生被操得浑身发软，靠在福尔摩斯怀里带着哭腔呻吟着，他能听到福尔摩斯的心跳声就在耳边，被那些熟悉的白兰地味严丝合缝地包围着，这些让他感到前所未有的安心，于是他就这么笑起来，眼睛都弯成了可爱的月牙，轻轻的笑声回荡在不大的房间里。

他实在是太累了，更别提身上的伤口有些还在淌血，但他很担心，担心如果现在睡过去，再醒过来或许就会发现眼前一切都是一场梦境。

“睡吧，不是梦。”

伦敦大侦探总能明察秋毫。

等到福尔摩斯收拾好，推开房门的时候，毫不意外地看到了一脸尴尬的雷斯垂德和满脸兴奋的迈克洛夫特。

“你输了，10先令拿来 ”迈克洛夫特大笑着接过雷斯垂德递过来的钱，转头对福尔摩斯解释着“他赌你俩得腻两小时以上的。”

“华生受伤了，”福尔摩斯显然没心思和他们玩笑，他忧虑地看了一眼怀里沉睡的爱人，又抬起眼急切地打量着四周“有没有带医生来？”

“带了，在楼下，毕竟不好让外人听这些不太礼貌的声音。”

待到福尔摩斯的身影消失在楼道口，迈克洛夫特才恢复了严肃的神情，看向房间里莫兰将军的尸体。

后来，福尔摩斯在华生的回忆录里偶然读到了一些零碎的片段，用以形容自己消失的这两年：

“那段日子漫长而荒唐，像做不到尽头的梦。”

It still comes. 

注释：原著里小福形容自己的哥哥是“感觉很准，但从不会花精力去追任何线索”的超级天才。


End file.
